The Blackest of Secrets and Even the Darkest of Tr
by The Moof
Summary: To save his own life Kurama blackmails a friend that has a deep, dark secret that she doesn’t want reveled.


Title: The Blackest of Secrets and Even the Darkest of Truths

Author: The Moof

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Character/s: Kurama and Chloe

Word Count: 1015

Rating: T

Summary: To save his own life Kurama blackmails a friend that has a deep, dark secret that she doesn't want reveled.

Notes: This fic is loosely based on the Jewish fable the Fox and the Fishes.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, they are all owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I do own Chloe.

* * *

It was a cold and dreary afternoon at one of the local cemeteries in Tokyo and Kurama, was quietly grieving over his father's grave. He was only a very young boy when his father died and he really didn't have much memories of him other than old photographs and what his mother has told him. Even though he didn't truly know the man, Kurama still felt that he owed the man so much.

As he laid a single black rose on the grave site, a shadow slowly grew over him. Turning around Shuichi sees a statuesque woman with long raven hair standing behind him; it was his friend Chloe and her emerald green eyes had a look of deep empathy for him. As she saw him turning to face her, Chloe saw what remains of tears on the redhead's face.

"Um… who was he?" asked Chloe wearingly as if she was worried that she overstepped her bounds.

Smiling lightly at her to show Chloe that he appreciated the concern, and then he replied, "My father."

The lowing her head in respect as wavy curls fell around her face, "I see; I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's okay; it's not your fault. It was just his time, that's all."

"Mmm." was the only sound she said as she nodded in agreement and understanding.

Both of them were silent for quite some time till Chloe looked at her watch, "Well I gotta get going Kurama, I got papers to grade. See you later."

"Um, yes. See you later." said Kurama as he saw his friend leave. Turning around he continued paying his respects to his father.

XXXXX

As the months passed, Kurama overheard through the demon world grapevine that a major demon had put a hit on him. The reward to the lucky demon that found him and killed him was to have their demon ranking increased. Something worth a demon's weight in human souls and something Kurama didn't like. He had to figure out a way to protect himself and his friends and family as well. The last thing he wanted for his mother was to find out that her son was dead and that he was really a demon fox.

Luckily for Kurama there was a way to save his tail, all seven of them, and that way was Chloe. Chloe kept a huge secret from everyone and it would be that vary secret that would save his life. He called her to come over to his house while his mother and stepfather were at his stepbrother's soccer game.

After Chloe arrived, she sat at the dining room table as Kurama handed her a cup of hot coffee and he intern sat across from her and calmly smiled as he asked, "How is your coffee?"

Chloe smiled after she took her first sip, "Mmm, its good. It definitely warms the chill away from my body. Thanks. So, Kurama, what do you want to talk about?"

"I know your secret Chloe."

She just stared at Kurama over the coffee cup that was at her lips and then quickly brushed the question off. "I have no fucking idea what you're talking about Kurama. What secret?"

By this time Kurama had both elbows on the table, his fingers interwoven with each other as his chin laid casually upon them. "You know exactly what I'm talking about Chloe." said Kurama as he gave her a knowing leer and smiled suggestively at her.

"Oh really?" replied Chloe as if she wasn't really hiding anything as she took another sip of her coffee, "And what secret is it that?"

"Oh, nothing major really, only that you're… Death's avatar." said Kurama nonchalantly to her.

Chloe swallowed her coffee hard as she carefully lowered her coffee cup onto the table, eyes widened in disbelief. _'How did he know that? No one knows that I'm really Death's avatar. I have never shown anyone my powers and I have been always alone when I used them! This doesn't make any damn sense! Who in the fuck told him? How did he get that information?' _

"I take by your facial expression that you know that I'm right." Kurama said as he stood up and walked around the table till he was standing behind her. As he put his hands on her shoulders, Kurama felt Chloe's muscles tense at his touch while her breathing became shaky and shallow.

Chloe felt trapped. She knew that Kurama had supernatural knack for finding anything and if he really wanted to Kurama could find out a lot more about her than she would like, if he didn't find out already. Chloe knew that he was in the process of blackmailing her, but despite her abilities as Death's avatar, there was truly nothing for her to do but comply too Kurama's demands. Sighing heavily an in a tone of surrender, Chloe asks Kurama, "Okay, fox, name you're price. What do I have to do to have you keep what I am a secret from everyone?"

Knowing that his protection from his would be hunters was assured, Kurama loved the thought that he had her over a barrel and loved the thought of it more that she knew it. Kurama wasn't a virgin when it came to blackmailing someone; hell, he had a reputation for it, but it wasn't till earlier that day that the whole idea of what Chloe really was and what she was capable of; and that was when he realized that he could get a lot more than just simple protection from such a being, a whole lot more. And that thought alone made the demon in him very happy. As Kurama's mind wandered to those dark, delicious thoughts of his, he started to smile evilly as his arms slowly slithered and wrapped themselves around her shoulders while he gave her a light lick on her left cheek, next to her ear, before speaking to her again.

"Oh, I have a few things in mind my dear Chloe," whispered Kurama seductively to her, "I have a few things in mind."


End file.
